Talk:Final Super Power Super Saiyan God SS Goku (Kaioken)/@comment-32151319-20191211034120
Unit overview time. This time i actually pulled the unit so i could give my honest test based opinion and not just showcase based theoritical opinion. Once again, you may agree or disagree and may also spark an argument as long as things kept being civil. Now lets begin Leader skill: It's pretty good but not as good as other double category leads. That's because the 2 categories that he boosts are identical so it nearly doesnt matter. Still, atleast his double cat leader skill allows EZA AGL SSB Goku to go with USS saga units so that's a plus SA effect: Really good as it stacks his ATK stat by a lot and the stack continues on indefinitely. That makes his ATK stat ridiculously OP at long battles while still help out in short battles Passive skill: It's actually really good. First of all, he has a 59% ATK & DEF buff at start of turn. That might not seem much (because it's not much) but his other part of his passive which buffs his ATK & DEF by 10% which caps off at 59% is calculated separately and thus making his ATK & DEF buff really high. Also, his 3rd part of his passive gives him another extra ATK buff by 59% which is also calculated separately + his attacks are effective against all types which makes his SA's hit like a massive 1000 horsepower truck even though it's only once per battle. Overall, a really good passive which allows this guy to hit insanely hard Active skill: This might be arguably the most OP active skill in Dokkan up until today. First of all, he causes ultimate damage to enemy which is really good but also much like LR Bee Pan, he also gives support to allies via active skill. The support is calculated separately which results in this Goku making the entire rotation hit like massive trucks. To sum it up, basically he hits really hard with his Spirit Bomb and gives OP ATK buff to all allies in rotation which makes his active skill arguably the best active skill in Dokkan right now Link skills: It's pretty good. It has 2 great ki links which are OiaF and T.O.P which are good for the optimal USS Saga/Rep 7 team. It also has the standard SSB link skills like Warrior Gods and Super Saiyan and also he has Fierce Battle. The only bummer is that he doesnt have PfB although if you're running a USS Saga team this unit wont have major ki issues. Overall, pretty good Categories: Really good. He has 8 different category which allows for many team options. He's also optimal in most if not all of those teams which is really good. Overall, he has many good team options because of his 8 categories Other stuff: His SA animation is pretty good. Also i love his artwork. it just look amazing. Also thankfully he has a 150% ki multiplier Overall: Starting from now, i will keep this short. This unit is amazing. Even though there are some minor drawbacks like his lack of PfB and his leader skill that boosts 2 identical categories, he hits superbly hard and is also pretty good at DEF while could also deal extra damage and boosts his allies ATK by a mile with his active skill. Overall, he's a really good unit that'll almost definitely worth your stones Fun fact: While writing this, i won the USS Saga SBR and other than the double Jiren's (aka Mr. Stunman) this unit also played a big role because of his active skill